


Theatrics

by euphowolf



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/F, Futanari, Netorare, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 13:00:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10877286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphowolf/pseuds/euphowolf
Summary: Kanan and Dia are not good at sharing, so they compete for Mari's affections.





	Theatrics

**Author's Note:**

> Futanari warning. You thought this was gonna be another YoshiMaru fic? Well you're wrong!

It had started tamely enough. 

There was hand holding, cuddling, a quick peck on the lips here and there - nothing too crazy. The three of them had always been affectionate with one another; even when they knew it was probably not a good idea, Dia and Kanan couldn't help but spoil Mari rotten. And if they sometimes got a little  _ too _ aggressive about it, well, it was all just an extension of the game they played, and it was always in good fun. They both loved Mari equally, and God knows that it wasn't a competition.

Except, somewhere along the line, it had turned into one. 

At first, Kanan thought that maybe she was just imagining it. Her conversations with Dia were as cordial as ever, and none of her words or actions suggested any enmity between them. Any hopes of it all being in her head were dashed, however, during one lazy afternoon in the Student Council office.

Kanan had been helping Dia with some forms she had to sort through. They made idle conversation as they kept their hands busy, and eventually the topic wandered to weekend plans. 

“Mari and I are going to the aquarium together,” Dia had boasted, a rare grin on her face.

“Really?” Kanan had been surprised, although she knew the feeling was unwarranted. “She didn't say anything about it earlier in the classroom.”

“I'm sure she just forgot to mention it,” Dia had said, and Kanan had wondered if the artificial sympathy in the Student Council President's tone was simply part of her imagination. There had been a sudden twinge of annoyance in her chest, but at the time she thought nothing of it.

“Well, whatever. Mari likes me better anyway,” she had replied. She had intended it to be a joke, but with the way the air in the room suddenly turned cold, she realized that she had said the wrong thing.

Dia's eyes had narrowed into slits. “Is that what you think?” she had mused, her voice icy, and for the rest of the afternoon the silence had been broken only by the rustling of papers.

After that, things were different. Mari would hook her arm through Kanan’s, and Kanan would find herself looking pointedly over at Dia, who would be watching with a coldly neutral expression. Dia would retaliate by twining her fingers through Mari’s, or leaving a kiss on her cheek that lingered slightly too long. Kanan would invite Mari for a dive, and Dia would use the excuse of a school board meeting to prevent her from going. The two goaded and blocked each other at every turn, as if playing a furious, silent game of chess. Mari, for her part, seemed to enjoy the extra attention but otherwise did not notice.

Honestly, Kanan felt guilty about the whole situation. Though neither of them had acknowledged it out loud, they knew that Mari was in fact sleeping with both of them. That didn't bother her either, or at least, she didn't think so; Mari was a free soul, and she had plenty of love to go around. Plus, her sexual appetite was so voracious that it was practically a full-time job for both Dia and Kanan to keep her satiated. All three of them had been friends for so long that the last thing Kanan wanted was to cause trouble. She loved Dia almost as much as she loved Mari, even though it wasn't quite in the same way. So really, there was no sane reason why they were having this ridiculous contest.

Except Dia acted like Mari loved her more, which was obviously completely false - 

Kanan shook her head, trying to clear the thought away, but it persisted like a splinter, rankling in her mind. She resented Dia for stirring up these anxieties within her, and she was nothing if not competitive. If Dia wanted a fight, she wasn’t going to show any mercy. 

“Um, earth to Kanan?” Kanan blinked, snapping back to reality. They had pushed their desks together for the break and eating lunches Mari’s cook had made for them. The very object of her thoughts, Mari, was waving a hand in front of her eyes. “Are you listening at all?”

Kanan blushed. “Sorry. Spaced out.”

Dia crossed her arms smugly. “It's okay, Mari. We can just go by ourselves.”

“No!” The classroom, bustling with lunchtime activity, grew quiet at Kanan's outburst. She lowered her voice and continued, “What were you saying, Mari?”

The blonde stared at her quizzically as surrounding conversations resumed. “I was saying,” she drawled, “that there's a movie I’ve been meaning to watch that came out last week. Do you two want to come with me on Saturday?”

“What movie is it, anyway?” interjected Dia. 

“Space Bunnies 3: Revenge of the Jellyblobs!” replied Mari brightly. Inwardly, Kanan winced. Mari was always into the strangest films; Space Bunnies 1 and 2 had already been unintelligible, and the third one promised to be the same. She glanced over at Dia, who wore a similarly unenthusiastic look on her face. Still, an entire day hanging out with her two best friends was a day well spent, no matter what they ended up doing. She'd also be able to further limit Dia’s alone time with Mari, which had become a top priority lately.

“Sure.” She shrugged, then flashed her most brilliant smile, the one that usually made any girls watching her at the pier burst into flirtatious giggles. “Sounds like a date.” She made direct eye contact with Dia and raised her eyebrows challengingly.

“Oh, Kanan!” Mari pretended to swoon, pressing the back of her hand to her forehead for dramatic effect. “You do know how to charm a girl!” 

Dia gritted her teeth and forcefully attacked her food, not uttering a word. Kanan returned her attention to her own lunch, the taste of triumph in her mouth.

Saturday rolled around without much fanfare. The trio agreed to meet in front of the venue several minutes before the movie started. Mari, in her typical extravagant manner, had rented out the entire theater for their movie slot. Kanan had long learned to keep her mouth shut at these casual displays of wealth, though between the heir of the opulent Ohara family and the eldest daughter of the prestigious Kurosawa family, she sometimes felt like the odd one out.

She arrived at the movie theater and seconds later, Dia also showed up. They gave each other a wary once-over; Dia was wearing a short skirt and a blouse that accentuated her curves, while Kanan had opted for a more casual look with jeans and a light jacket. 

“Mari's on her way,” Dia stated brusquely. She checked her phone for the time, then stored it away in her purse. 

“I know, she texted me a little bit ago,” Kanan replied. It came out a bit sharper than intended, and there was an awkward silence before she decided to change the subject. “It's so crazy that Mari bought up all the other tickets for our showing. I would've been fine watching it like a normal person.”

Dia shrugged. “Well, you know Mari. She doesn't really do  _ moderation _ .” She paused, then opened her mouth again to speak, her next words dripping with malice. “I'm sure she would've done the same whether both of us showed up or not.”

Kanan read the subtext in her comment loud and clear _ : you didn't need to come _ . She colored, anger rising in her throat. 

“Look, I don't know what your problem is -”

_ “Ciao _ !” Kanan broke off her sentence as Mari approached from afar. The blonde waved cheerily, the short, frilly sleeves of her white one-piece billowing in the wind. “Here I am,  _ miei cari _ !”

“Hey,” Dia and Kanan said simultaneously. Whatever argument that was about to break out halted instantly, as it always did in Mari's presence. They both had enough sense to avoid bickering in front of their friend.

“Did you wait long?” Mari asked. Before Kanan could answer, Dia hooked an arm around Mari's waist.

“Not at all, let's get going,” she said, leading her through the doors of the building. She threw a smirk over her shoulder at Kanan as they entered.

_ That does it _ , Kanan thought, seething. She prided herself on her ability to remain calm in most situations, but Dia had an uncanny way of getting under her skin. The only way to get her off her back was to prove once and for all that Mari liked her more.

They filed into the auditorium after Mari had collected their tickets and had a word with the theater owner. Despite the fact that there would be no one else but them inside, Mari insisted on sitting just a few rows away from the front, so they had to tilt their heads up just to look at the screen. Dia complained, warning Mari about neck ache and back pains. 

“Don’t be such a party pooper, Dia,” Mari teased. “It’s way more exciting up close.” She stretched out to her left, leaning up against Kanan deliberately. Kanan got the message and put her arms around Mari, knowing it would get on Dia’s nerves. 

“Yeah, Dia,” she echoed. She let her hand wander around Mari’s hips, cupping them and pulling her closer. Mari wriggled, settling into the crook of her arm like a giant cat. Kanan casually pressed her chest against Mari’s back, feeling her breath quicken from all the intimacy.

“Wanna buy us some popcorn, Dia?” she suggested. “There’s still plenty of time before the movie starts, especially with the trailers.” She watched in amusement as Dia’s spine straightened indignantly. The elder Kurosawa sister definitely did not enjoy being ordered around, especially by her rival. Before she could protest, however, Mari clapped her hands together in agreement. 

“I could  _ totally _ go for some popcorn right now. Please, Dia?” 

Dia, caught off-guard, spluttered. “You should've said something before we got in,” she huffed. Still, she reluctantly headed towards the exit. Kanan turned around to watch her leave, though she kept her hands busy pawing at Mari’s waist and thighs. 

“Feelin’ frisky today, Kanan?” remarked Mari, looking up at her friend.

Kanan grinned and bent her neck down to brush a kiss to the other girl’s lips. “Always.” Mari sat up a little to give her a better angle, and the two locked lips more fiercely. 

Kanan slid her tongue into Mari’s mouth and Mari hummed in delight, leaning into the kiss. The blonde played with the hem of Kanan’s shirt, placing her palms against her abs and squeezing. Kanan shivered and laughed breathily, feeling herself beginning to harden. 

“You know,” she whispered, pulling away slightly to look Mari in the eyes. “Dia’s probably gonna take awhile with the popcorn.” There was a large number of people at the theater that day, thanks to the recent release of the seventh installment in an extremely popular action movie series. Dia would take at least 15 minutes - which was just enough time for some action of their own.

Mari's lips curved upward wickedly. She placed a hand between Kanan’s legs, fondling her bulge through her jeans and causing Kanan to bite her lower lip. “I can think of a few ways to pass the time,” she sang. 

Heat spread through Kanan's lower body as Mari kissed her again, fumbling at the zipper on her pants. She lifted her ass fractionally so Mari could slide her jeans down. The blonde pulled at the waistband of her boxers, and her cock popped out eagerly. 

Mari giggled as she stroked Kanan's erection. “Well,  _ someone's _ raring to go.” She slid off her seat to kneel on the floor in front of the Kanan, her hand rubbing up and down in languid, sensual movements. Kanan wondered if the dark lighting of the auditorium would mask the blush blossoming across her face; as far as blowjobs went, Mari was a master, and her mounting excitement did not escape the other girl's attention. In any other situation, she probably would have needed to beg her to suck her off, but even Mari must have known that they only had a limited amount of time. She did not prolong the delay any further, but pressed her mouth to Kanan’s cock and immediately got to work.

A sigh escaped Kanan's lips as Mari took her in, and she placed a possessive hand on the other girl's head. She patted gently, playing with the strands of her hair almost idly as Mari licked and sucked at her shaft. Mari murmured appreciatively, her tongue swirling slow circles around Kanan’s tip. Kanan’s cock throbbed as she felt Mari’s breath against it and she closed her eyes, surrendering to the feeling of Mari’s warm, wet mouth around her length. 

“Oh  _ god _ , Mari,” she panted. The intense, burning pleasure caused by Mari’s tongue welled up in her chest and made the blood pound in her ears. She felt as if her heart was about to explode; hardly aware of her own actions, she grabbed a fistful of Mari’s hair, roughly yanking it as if it were reins. Mari moaned, bobbing her neck as she took in more and more. Her teeth scraped against Kanan’s cock - not hard enough to hurt, but just enough for the other girl to cry out in arousal. 

Kanan’s eyes popped open and she looked down, only to see Mari looking back up at her, watching her expression as she blew her. She could only imagine what kind of face she was making, and the idea that Mari was watching her with lust in her eyes as she serviced her was almost too much for her to bear. Her stomach dropped as the blonde-haired girl tightened her lips, squeezing her cock tightly. 

“I’m coming, oh  _ fuck _ -” Kanan jerked back. Her reason gone, she pushed down hard on Mari’s head, forcing her cock deep into her throat. Thankfully, Mari was no stranger to taking in the whole of Kanan’s length. She handled Kanan’s sudden movement with expert skill, bracing herself against the other’s knees and managing to stop herself from choking. 

Kanan’s seed exploded into her mouth, flooding her senses and emptying down her throat. Mari swallowed greedily, her throat constricting around her friend’s cock as if trying to milk every last drop from it. Long practice had trained her to take the entire package without spilling at all, and she caught every spurt of hot cum eagerly. She did not remove her head from between Kanan’s legs until she felt her cock soften against her tongue completely. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity to Kanan, she pulled away, wiping a little bit at her mouth and grinning conspirationally. 

It could not have been sooner, either. Kanan snapped back to reality as she heard the theater door open behind her. Mari got to her feet as Dia came storming back in, her heels clicking rapidly against the floor. Kanan stowed her junk away and pulled her jeans up before Dia got too close. She made sure, however, that Dia could clearly see her lazily zipping up her pants as she approached. 

Dia paled, so much so that Kanan noticed even in the dark theater. She stopped short, popcorn and drinks in either hand, and simply stared at the two of them. Kanan knew she had definitely crossed a line this time, but with the afterglow of her orgasm still making its waves through her body, she found she didn’t care at all. She winked cheekily at the student council president as Mari flew to her, excitedly grabbing the popcorn out of her hands. At a glance, no one would have been able to tell that the blonde had just moments before been giving Kanan head. 

“ _ Finalmente _ !” She flopped into the chair next to Kanan and tossed a handful of popcorn into her mouth. “You took forever, Dia!” The last trailer finally ended and the screen faded to black as the opening of the movie began to play. 

Dia took a seat on the other side of Mari, setting down the soda carefully. “There were a lot of people,” she muttered. She threw an accusing glare at Kanan. Kanan did not deign to take the bait, but simply settled in, smiling to herself. She lowered the armrest between herself and Mari, and when Mari placed her hand on it, she twined her fingers through hers and squeezed. Mari squeezed back, and they all tilted their heads up to watch. 

As usual, Space Bunnies made no sense. Kanan barely paid attention, deciding in her mind to instead relive the amazing blowjob Mari had just given her. Lost in her reverie, she didn’t notice at first when Mari slipped her hand out of hers. When she realized she was grasping at air though, she turned to see where Mari had gone. Expecting to find the blonde watching the movie with rapt attention, she instead was greeted with a completely different sight.

Mari and Dia were engaged in a furious make-out session. Her hand wasn't in Kanan's because she was holding Dia around the waist while Dia rubbed up and down her back. Mari was pressed up so close to the raven _ - _ haired girl she might as well have been sitting in her lap.

Kanan froze. She had known that Dia would seek retribution in some form, but she didn’t realize it would happen while she was sitting right next to them. With difficulty, she dragged her eyes away from them and turned her gaze back to the screen. She told herself she wasn’t going to let Dia phase her; she had already won, anyway, and if the student council president was petty enough to play games like this, she was welcome to. Even when she heard Mari shifting around, she didn't look away, making a valiant attempt to pretend she had no interest in what was going on next to her. Despite her determination to ignore the two, however, she kept her ears pricked. The sounds she heard made her all the more desperate to peek.

There was a brief whispering, then a shaking of the chairs as they moved around. Something hit the ground with a soft thump, and then everything went quiet. Kanan relaxed after several seconds of hearing nothing and wondered if they had finished kissing. These hopeful thoughts were wiped away, however, when a rhythmic vibration shivered its way down the aisle of seats. Kanan couldn't help but look then; as soon as she did, she regretted it.

Two seats down, bathed in the dim light of the movie screen, Dia and Mari were fucking.

Mari sat on top of the Dia’s lap, her body pressed up against the other girl as close as physically possible; Dia was sitting forward in her seat so that Mari could wrap her legs around the lower half of the torso. Dia's skirt lay forgotten on the ground, and Mari had hiked up her dress so she was completely exposed. The blonde rested her head on Dia's shoulder as she thrusted her hips, sliding back and forth across the student council president's thighs to impale herself upon her cock over and over again. Dia had clearly told her to keep quiet, as her usual theatrical moans had been replaced with a muffled whimpering. Dia was gripping Mari’s ass to steady her, her fingers digging into the soft flesh.

Kanan had only glanced over for a brief second, but the image burned in her brain. She turned her eyes blindly back to the movie, but all she could see was Mari, hands curled into desperate fists as Dia slid in and out of her. She didn't look over again, but not even the movie could drown out what was happening right beside her.

Mari moaned, and the wet, smacking noises of Dia pounding into her no-doubt soaking cunt got louder. Kanan wanted nothing more than to hold her hands over her ears and scream - anything to block out the sound of their fucking. To her horror though, she found her own cock stiffening. She felt her chair shaking and imagined Mari’s tight walls closing around her own sensitive erection, the blood rushing straight to her groin. Sweat dripped down the back of her neck as she attempted in vain to suppress her growing boner, but thinking about Mari’s face, contorted in pleasure as Dia slammed into her relentlessly, rendered her efforts fruitless. 

With shame, she leaned her elbow on the armrest to her left and surreptitiously unzipped her jeans, pulling her length out once more. She clamped a hand over her mouth to avoid making any noise as she formed a circle with her fingers and stroked, her palm gliding roughly against her boner. She could hardly believe she was getting off to the sound of her friends fucking each other - in a movie theater, no less. The fact that no one else was in the room did little to quell the sense of guilt rising in her stomach. 

Over the noise of explosions and space battles emanating from the theater speakers, Kanan heard Mari hiss at Dia to go faster. She gripped her cock more firmly as well, leaning her head back and giving herself up to her baser instincts. Mari’s breaths came in short gasps, each one punctuated by the creaking of the seats. Kanan rubbed herself in time to the rhythm, pretending that she was the one inside of Mari instead. Yes, she was the one who Mari was clinging to, the one who was making Mari cry out, unable to hold back her voice any longer - 

At the last possible second, she grabbed one of the napkins Dia had taken when she went to go get popcorn and pressed it to her tip. Her cum shot into it, and in her haste, a little of it got on her hand as well. She rode out the orgasm, and, panting hard, she glanced over to her right to see Mari doing the same against Dia’s cock. 

The student council president was pressing down on Mari’s thighs to support her. Her expression was flushed and exhilarated as she stared up at the girl on top of her, but as Mari continued to tremble, she turned her head and locked eyes with Kanan. A cruel, knowing smile played around her lips, and in that moment Kanan knew she had been soundly defeated. 

The film ended with no other incidents. At some point, Mari pulled her dress back over her hips and Dia picked her skirt up off the ground. Kanan presumed that they, like her, had wiped themselves down with napkins. The movie credits rolled, giving them enough time for their breathing to return to normal. They filed out of the auditorium, leaving behind the almost untouched popcorn and soda, and Mari muttered something about going to the bathroom as soon as they got out. As she walked away, Kanan noted the thin line of love juices that trailed down the back of her knee. 

Dia and Kanan stood outside the restroom to wait for her. Kanan knew that Dia would not waste an opportunity to mock her, and she did not have to wait long.

“What’d you think of the movie?” she lilted. There was no trace of blush or sweaty excitement in her regal features, even though she had been buried up to her hilt in Mari just a few minutes earlier. Kanan had to admire her.

“You win this time,” she acknowledged ruefully, rubbing the back of her neck. 

Dia tossed her hair. “I win  _ every _ time,” she emphasized. Kanan only shook her head. Mari emerged from the bathroom and the three exited the theater, falling into their normal routine once more. 

Kanan, despite everything, felt surprisingly upbeat. She would take this hit, but she wasn’t giving up. Already, her mind was racing. There were plenty of things she could do in payback that would make Dia squirm with jealousy.

_ Let’s see _ , she thought,  _ bending Mari over Miss Student Council President’s table would be a great way to start.  _

**Author's Note:**

> Incidentally, I actually prefer KananMari to DiaMari, but Dia just doesn't seem like the type to lose a fight - at least in situations like this.


End file.
